Mist/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Mist (Path of Radiance) Summoned * "Hi! I'm Mist. But where am I? This all happened so fast! Well, I believe you'll help me get settled in, right?" Home * "The wind can really pick up around here-- and that can blow all of my laundry right off the line!" * "Oh, Father... Mother... And my brother..." * "You should sit down and relax for a while, Kiran. I'll get you some water." * "This place is amazing. Even the air-- it's so, I don't know...fresh? We must be really high up or something!" * "I'm not too happy being in battles, but I'm glad to help any way I can. You know what I do love doing? Cleaning and doing laundry, believe it or not!" * "Hi there! Oh, wait... Right! I'm here to mainly pass on a hello from Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "Oh, Summoner! You caught me in the middle of working on laundry. It's something that helps me relax. You know I'm not that comfortable being in the middle of battles, but I do like helping everyone. I've come to love being here with so many people. You must have seen that I was nervous at first. Some of the Heroes seemed a bit intimidating! But I knew I could trust you from the very start. I don't really know why, but I knew it from the second I saw you. Anyway, I've been glad to work hard for you. So, right… What was my point? Oh, yes. Thanks! And you can count on me to keep doing my best!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "*Laughs*" * "Please take care." * "We'll do this together!" * "Oh! You surprised me." * "Do you know my brother? He can be...a bit of an odd one." * "Always glad when you have time for me. Thank you so much!" * "Father... Mother... Ike..." * "You know I won't ever forgive you if you...you know...die on me... Please remember that." Map * "Ok!" * "What next?" * "Time to shine." Level up * "Getting stronger! Only figures. I am my father's daughter!" (5-6 stats up) * "Looks like I'm getting a bit better at this!" (3-4 stats up) * "See? I'm just not meant to be out here in battle!" (1-2 stats up) * "Nice you did that, but I hope you don't have better things to do." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I-I'll try my best!" * "I'll do my part!" * "I just have to!" * "Get ready for this!" Defeat * "Sorry…" Mist (Greil's Devoted) Summoned * "Did I make it to the festival? My name is Mist, and I want to let everyone know how much they mean to me." Home * "My brother and Soren don't look like they're enjoying the festival much, do they? Cheer up, you two!" * "Father... I've done my best. Ike, too." * "There's something so nice about giving presents to people. I wish this festival would never end..." * "Huh? Who do I like? I...haven't even thought about that yet!" * "I did my best to make sure everyone else was dressed for the festival, so Titania gifted me my dress." * "Hello there! Do you like my dress? On this Day of Devotion, don't forget Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "Love may not be something you can see, but you can feel it. That warms my heart. And if you want to give it a shape... you can always give the ones you love presents. Even if you're far away from someone you care about, you can show them you're thinking about them. Friends really are nice to have, aren't they? Because you've helped me so much, I thought I could show you how I really feel with a present. I hope you like it—I chose it just for you. Let's never drift apart, OK?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Are you feeling all right?" * "Are you wounded? Do you need a vulnerary?" * "What do I want? Oh, it's all right. You don't have to worry about me." * "A mercenary group has a lot of expenses. That makes shopping for everyone pretty difficult..." * "Oh, this? It was a gift from Titania. It's my most treasured possession!" * "Father... I'll... I'll do everything I can!" * "I'm so glad you're here! I was just thinking about how I want to spend more time with you." Map * "Sounds good." * "Which one?" * "Hmm, tough call..." Level Up * "I see that someone understands how I feel!" (5-6 stats up) * "I want to let everyone know my feelings." (3-4 stats up) * "Huh? Where is it? Where's the present? Oh no!" (1-2 stats up) * "I'll treasure the kindness you've shown me." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Here you go!" * "This one's for you!" * "These are my feelings!" * "I want...that one!" Defeat * "I've lost..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes